The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a print medium.
An example of conventional image forming apparatuses is an image forming apparatus provided with a sheet conveying device as disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-7227. The sheet conveying device disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-7227 includes a guide that is a component of a sheet conveyance route, and the guide can be open and closed. A door, which can be open and closed, is attached to the outside of the guide. The guide and the door are connected to each other by a linking device, and thereby, the guide is put open and closed simultaneously with the opening/closing motion of the door. One of a pair of conveyer rollers, that is, one of two mutually opposed rollers is placed on the guide. When the guide is closed, the two rollers are pressed against each other. In the sheet conveying device, since the door and the guide are put open and closed simultaneously with each other, a paper jam can be easily cleared up.
However, in the sheet conveying device disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-7227, it is difficult to position the two rollers accurately, and accordingly, it is difficult to permit the two rollers to be pressed against each other accurately. This is described in more detail. As mentioned above, one of the two rollers is placed on the guide, and the roller placed on the guide is pressed against the other of the two rollers. Therefore, the guide receives force via the roller placed thereon. Then, since the guide is pushed and closed by the door, the force applied to the guide is transmitted to the door. In a recent image forming apparatus, the door is made thin, and therefore, the door is deformable by force. The deformation of the door causes displacement of the guide, which results in displacement of the roller placed on the guide.